


Day 224 - Screwed, blued, and tattooed

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [224]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Slash, Tattoos, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Sherlock, are we going to be home tonight? I wanted to make pasta with tomato... <i>Holy mother of God</i>!”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 224 - Screwed, blued, and tattooed

“Sherlock?”

No answer. John put down the celery he had just taken out of the fridge, picked up a carrot and called again, this time turning his head towards Sherlock’s old bedroom. Since they had set up their shared bedroom in John’s old one, Sherlock mainly used this one for his work.

John heard the door being opened and he started to speak before Sherlock had entered.

“Sherlock, are we going to be home tonight? I wanted to make pasta with tomato... _Holy mother of God_!”

Sherlock was wearing black jeans, black unlaced boots and a black tee, his hair was an unruly mess and there was some form of tribal tattoo twining round his right arm. John was as hard as the carrot he was holding in a matter of seconds.

Sherlock was busy tying a bracelet around his wrist and did not notice John staring.

“I’m going to check out the club where the dead painter used to spent his weekends. Don’t wait up, might come back late. Oh.”

He looked at John.

“You like how I look.”

John swallowed.

“I don’t think ‘like’ covers it.”

Ten minutes later Sherlock left the house. In the kitchen John was slumped against the fridge, panting, trousers pooled around his ankles, staring at the celery while aftershocks still prickled in his balls.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt - courtesy of Verity Burns - was 'tattoo'.


End file.
